


Bad Girl

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dean Winchester Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Dean has to teach his bad girl a lesson.





	Bad Girl

“Strip.” Dean ordered you causing a soft moan to come from your lips. He lightly smacked your ass when you didn’t move. “I said strip.”

You slipped your skirt off of your lower body and removed your button up shirt leaving you in your cami you normally wore underneath you clothes.

“Stop.” Dean gruffly said looking at you. His eyes lust blown only leaving a small ring of green around his black pupils.

You let out a soft whimper when you saw the tie in his hands. You knew what this meant. You had been a very bad girl and you knew it.

“Turn around, hands behind your back.”

You did exactly as you were told, putting your hands behind your back. You felt the smooth material of the tie being wrapped around your arms.

“You were a bad girl, Y/N.” He said nipping at your throat causing a moan to come from your lips. His hands went to your clothed covered breasts kneading them as he continued to nip at your throat. “You’re going to get punished for what you did.” A soft moan came from his lips against your throat as he nipped at your throat. He slowly pushed you towards the bed gripping onto the tie as he pushed you. His hand came on your ass slapping it lightly again.

Your eyes fluttered shut as his hand came into contact with your ass again. “Fuck.” You whimpered out softly. “Dean please.” You moaned out softly.

Dean let out a soft moan as he forced you onto the bed. He nipped at your neck putting little red marks on your neck. “You teased me at the bar.” He said moaning softly against your throat, the hotness of his breath made you shudder. “You shouldn’t of done that.”


End file.
